Misao our Okashira
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Misao is an Okashira, but what happens after that? Set when Misao is 18. This is my first Fanfic so please be nice. I've added another Chapter. Please R&R. Rated for slight sexual implications and drug use. An attempt at no OOCness but...
1. Return to Home

_disclaimer:_ guys i don't own any of the Ruroken characters

Please read and review

**_Misao, our Okashira_**

Aoshi woke to a kind of contentment, when he opened his eyes he saw his beautiful Misao's sleeping face above him; _Wait a minute!_ Aoshi sat up quickly, waking Misao up in the process. He had slept with his head in her lap, _when did THAT happen?_ He thought as he tried to remember last night.

Misao, meanwhile had started to get up and went over to the fire, "the poison seems to be gone now" _Poison _Aoshi thought, then he remembered the dart and how he had began to feel dizzy, so they had stopped for the night. Then he suddenly blacked out and could remember nothing past that.

Misao watched him _his thinking is still foggy, what does he remember? _She finishes making the tea and hands him a cup. After not noticing it for a moment, he took it.

He drank the cup and studied Misao; she was acting odd, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was distant, _that's it_ she hadn't been near him since he awoke, she should be bouncing around him checking his temperature and chatting nonstop but right now she seemed confused, even skittish.

"Aoshi-sama, what do you remember about last night?" She was staring at her cup, almostas if it would run away if she didn't keep a close eye on it.

_This doesn't bode well_ Aoshi thought as he told her. She just looked at her cup and said "oh". _he doesn't remember, not that I expected him to_ she thought bitterly.

Aoshi also was thinking; _"oh"?_ now he may be sluggish but not that slow, Misao is usually way more talkative than that, "Misao did we get attacked or something while I was unconscious?"

"...no, nothing, save me making a fire and falling asleep, happened while you were asleep" she said this with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

_He knows_ Misao thinks _he has to, he always does_

"Misao…"

"we'd better be going" she interrupted him

"…" Aoshi just nodded and began packing up the camp with her, moving slower than usual from the after affects of the poison. Then they proceeded to Kyoto. They had been at the Himuras' for the last few weeks; Misao to help Kaoru baby-sit Kenji, and Aoshi to help Kenshin retain his sanity (he finally stopped calling him Battousi after a BIG lecture from Misao). And Misao was anxious to get home, now so was Aoshi, he was in no shape to help should a battle occur.

When they got to the Aoiya Misao bounded inside, yelling at the top of her lungs. A second later Omasu and Kuro came outside to drag Aoshi inside to push soup down his throat and put him to bed.

Aoshi resigned himself to their treatment knowing he would get an earful from Misao if he didn't. The past two years Misao had gradually taken over control of the group, even going so far as to contact Omayu, the chief intelligence agent and the best they ever had.

However this did not stop her from screeching her head off every time someone wouldn't get treatment for any sort of injury. She was just too protective of the members of the group. T_hen again I was very protective of her when she was growing up too so it makes sense_ he thought as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

this will be an on-going story 

Omayu is a character i've made up for another story i've yet to post, i'll use her a lot in my AM storied


	2. Gone Away

_disclaimer:_ I still don't own any of RuroKen Characters

**_Gone Away_**

When she woke up next morning, Misao got dressed. She had just began to braid her hair when a kunai whirled towards her. She caught it as it passed her, saving the paper wall from mutilation. There was a note attached to it and she read it to herself:

To the Makimachi clan,

We will have our revenge completed, the Makimachi clan ends with you

The Caeku-shu

She went white as she remembered the Caeku-shu, those who had killed her parents and many Oniwanban-shu in the process. Then she realized that her hair had come totally undone in this mental chaos, "Drat!"

After re-braiding her hair she went to the training hall. That's where she was when Aoshi woke up.

After dressing he had gone looking for her, and he found her trying to, in his opinion, train herself to death in the shortest possible time, killing the dojo in the process.

Then he realized two very important facts, first of which was Misao was blindfolded, which wasn't unusual since no one ever moved anything here unless they had to, and then they put it back.

The second crucial detail is that instinctively Aoshi had hid his chi when he entered the dojo, not wanting to interrupt the training and out of habit, however Misao wasn't concentrating on anything save her training, and Aoshi was in the way.

_Uh-oh_ was his last thought before she collided with him at full speed.

When she collided with him she immediately tried to back up but over balanced and would have fallen on a rack of training weapons had Aoshi not caught her at the last second. As soon as he had one hand securely under her he released his chi, once she felt that she relaxed. He then used his other hand to remove the blindfold, she looked up and stared into his gorgeous blue-green eyes and froze.

"Are you alright Misao" Aoshi said breaking the silence. She just nodded her head, her eyes still wide. Aoshi gently put her down on her feet, as she regained control of her tongue.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for running into you", Aoshi assured her that he was fine just concerned, "Misao is anything wrong" Aoshi was still had his hand on her back so he felt her heart speed up and her body tense, "Nothing" she said firmly. Before Aoshi could dispute this, Ochika (she has two names so e-mail me the name you prefer) called them for breakfast.

Misao ate quickly and went upstairs to her room. A few minutes later they heard something thud up there, Aoshi immediately felt for Misao's chi but it wasn't there.

He ran up the stairs after a moment the others followed him . There was nothing extraordinary in her room save three notes; one to Okina, one to Aoshi, and one to the rest of the Oniwanban-shu. They all read their note quickly, Omasu reading the group's. They all said the same thing; Misao was gone. The wind had knocked some books from their position balancing precariously on the edge of the shelf.

"Misao has left the Oniwanban-shu in Aoshi and my hands, here she states details of all the missions and states that she'll be in touch and not to come after her." Omasu and Aoshi told him that that was pretty much what the others said besides a plea not to worry.

Okina sighed and said "Very well, Aoshi we had better begin today's assignments, everyone else get back to their individual jobs" and with that every one went back to their work.

* * *

Does any one want more details in the letters? 


	3. Friends Everywhere

**_Disclaimers_** i don't own anything

**Friends Everywhere**

Misao stopped in the street trying to decide if this was a good idea. Finally she came to the conclusion she had this morning, yes. She went in. Hiei had extensive knowledge of poisons and other herbal concoctions though no where near as much as Omayu. Her childhood friend looked up when she opened the shoji and smiled, "well to what do I owe this pleasure".

"I need a favor and an answer" she said as she wandered around the room looking at all the little items he sold. "what can I do for my lady?" "I need a ride to Azuchi in northern Japan…" "sure" "…without the group finding out" she finishes and closed her eyes, "WHAAAAAT! Are you crazy! Nothing escapes the Oniwanban-shu" he sat there fuming about illogical women as Misao kept thinking _thank the gods there are no customers right now_. "actually you may be in luck there is a carriage leaving for the government that no ones supposed to know about I could get you could get a job on it as a body guard" he said, "what is the answer you need?". She asked "What are the effects of vicophor?" Hiei looked up annoyed then started to rummage through notes, "do you want it to snow tomorrow too in the middle of August!" she just glared at him

"oh okay look vicophor is a poison, though it doesn't usually kill. It causes unconsciousness for about an hour before the victim awakes to get rid of the venom."

"what? How?"

"they must raise their temperature enough to sweat and quickly; there are several way this is accomplished, the first and generally most dangerous is simply trying to jump into a fire, the second is emotionally; the other effect is memory loss, after this 'fever' is reached the victim falls back to unconsciousness, between these two bouts of unconsciousness the memory is gone. The person can regain the memory with a drug called Lyserbilo. However this drug causes the mem… Wait-a-minute Why do you want to know this?"

"a friend got it"

"I see,…, well the drug causes the memory to return as a violent dream, violent for context and dream without an ability to awaken till it's over."

_Oh lovely_ Misao thought as she nodded her head to go. _Great I'm ready_. "Good that solves my problem and here these are finally finished" he handed a back kodachi and a side kodachi that she had been wanting.

------------------------------------------------------

She rode with them to Osaka where she was paid and continued to Azuchi. This was a lake town built over the ruins of the castle and there was a forest of great expanse. When she arrived she went into the woods and proceeded to build a house to survive the winter if need be.

The days passed as she began to train her self not only in her new weapons but in stealth, kenpo, kunai, and general spying. As the season progressed to September Misao had integrated herself into the village when they finally found her.

She was walking along the shore of the lake's spring coming from a bath when she suddenly sensed the chi of several kunuchi near her. The chase began but didn't last long, they gave up after 4 hours of constant running. She went home, and gathered her things and began the next part of her life as a wanderer.

Back at the Aoiya things had changed. Aoshi, though confused by Misao's departure fulfilled his duties of the Okashira to the best of his ability. He wanted to go looking for Misao, but no one had heard of her since she disappeared three weeks ago. They had tried all the ways out of town with no success and, short of going out and looking for her, which she specifically forbid, there was nothing they could do.

Aoshi had a mission to Osaka when it happened. Misao had been gone for four weeks when he found himself sitting by a campfire 12 miles north of Osaka grinning foolishly. He shook his head at the folly and began to make camp. Since he wasn't hungry and had eaten only two hours ago he didn't make a fire, better to enjoy the wildlife. He then became aware of a chi near him that was exhausted, it was slightly familiar. He followed it through the woods, actually running some of the time. When it finally stopped he came up just short of stepping in view. There were many others around and they were converging on the person. Finally we decided to help this outnumbered person.

He sprang into the darkness knocking many out the ones on the outer edge of the group, then proceeded to the middle. He had finished the group off when he turned to the individual. And stumbled back, _Misao?_

She had known his chi any where, though how he got here she'll never know, but she wasn't sure if she should be glad. This group had surprised her, and she was worried that there were more. "Aoshi what are you doing here?" she grated in a flat voice, "I was on a mission to Osaka and had to take a detour" he answered cautiously, she was acting weirdly. Then suddenly she perked up and her chi all but disappeared, no wonder no one had seen her. Misao though had sensed movement and at the last minute pinpointed the location. She launched herself at Aoshi, knocking him over as arrows raced across the wood. As soon as he was out of the way she sprang up, just in time for a sword slash toward her head. She caught it with her kodachi, _kodachi!_. Aoshi was confused, Misao didn't usually use kodachis. He thought as he got up to help her. He quickly realized three important points, A these people were many, B they were reasonably skilled, and C they were out for blood.

Misao he soon realized was actually doing better than he, he had to remind himself of how to fight without killing, she on the other hand had had more experience with that type of fighting. Indeed she had noticed this problem as she attempted to draw the Caeku-shu away from him. However he was having trouble anyway. They had decided he was harder to deal with than her so the majority of them were going for him, so what does she do, she jumps in the middle of it, _I'll berate myself later for jumping in the thick of things_ she though with a sigh as she smashed into the tall guy on top.

Things were a bit jumbled there as Aoshi began to feel groggy, he awoke later to a fire. _Now what happened!_ Misao was sitting on the other side of the fire nursing her wounds, "how long was I out?" she didn't look up but answered, "an hour, tops". She wasn't looking at him, and after a minute she turned and tossed a dart in his direction, "you didn't notice the guy in the tree tossing hemlock darts the whole fight, not that he was paying attention to what he wasn't aiming at, got him when he shot you" she said. He looked up and tried to force himself to ask the question that had been on his mind since she left. "go on and ask" she said startling him. He looked up and obediently asked "why did you leave?" "I just did and that's that, they shouldn't be back for at least a few days so we can get at least halfway to Kyoto since you finished your mission in Osaka, we best get going" and with that she got up and began packing her bandages. Aoshi tried to get up before she pushed him back down and handed him a rice ball with veggies inside. He ate and watched her, he could tell he was groggy, and she knew it. This wasn't good. She wasn't pleased that he got involved and now he would have an even harder time defending himself. They both were worried. Misao perked up before he did, but they both heard the noise. 'time to go' she whispered, he silently agreed.

They traveled all night and rested during the day, by the end of the day Aoshi was back to his old self. While he was resting, Misao had gone to a near village for supplies and to use the Oniwanban operative stationed there. She sent a pigeon to Hiei with a message. By the time they got to the farthest outskirts of Kyoto it was way past nightfall, and Aoshi was wary. He didn't want Misao to disappear again, so when she had them stop for the night he was suspicious. "Misao at least come to the Aoiya and say hi to every one, they all miss you". He whirled around when he felt her chi rise. He grabbed her arm just before she would have connected with his head. He twisted the arm behind her back forcing her closer to him, she didn't struggle but smiled, "I didn't think you would let me do that" he looked down at her realizing just how beautiful her eyes were in the moonlight, "Misao please stay" he whispered close to her face. She could feel his breath wash over him but she knew the consequences too, "I can't, I'm sorry, good bye". At that second he felt a prick on his back, she had kept the dart with it's poison on it, it probably had just enough to knock him out for a few hours, he took one last look at her before blacking out. As he slid to the ground she caught him in her embrace and apologized again before looking up, "no harm had better come to him got that". Hiei looked pensive, "I know, some times I wonder what I did to deserve a friend like you" she smiled and repeated for a different reason, "I often wonder a similar thing". She took one last look at her love and ran into the night.

When Aoshi woke he didn't see anything for a moment, then he remembered. _Misao_ he had seen her, but now she was gone. "oh good you're up now if we can get to the Aoiya I can get home for some rest, I've been up all night you know watching you, 'course if Misao had gotten wind that I had even thought of falling asleep I would be dead and buried, well come on let's go!" Aoshi just stared at him as he had said this, then he tried to get up, using the time to think, this man was irritating. He had a complete mask, but a cheerful one, he had no idea of his abilities by either his stance or his chi, "I take it you refuse no matter what to tell me where she is?" he just nodded and began walking. _I should have known she wouldn't leave me defenseless when she knocked me out_ Aoshi thought with a smile as he remembered how protective she was. Misao was only a few dozen feet off watching, Hiei had been right she would have killed him for putting Aoshi in danger but she trusted him to get Aoshi back to the Aoiya safely, with that she leapt off towards the south for a change.

Misao had been traveling around for two more weeks when she finally realized what was wrong and boy was she upset. It took several hours of arguing with herself before she finally settled that she was going to Tokyo in three months.

* * *

A/N those of you who tried to read this earlier should have been mightly confused  
this is the real ch 3

Ja Ne


	4. Where do children come from?

_disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters from RuroKen  
this Chapter is a little inapropiate for implied situations; and again Hiei isn't from Yu Yu Hakishu

**_Where Do Children Come From?_**

Kenshin was just hanging up the laundry when a kunai flew pass him landing on the post. After reading called to Kaoru, "I'm going out I should be back later" "okay" she yells back as she is training with Yahiko.

As he approached the meeting place on the hill. "Misao?" He called twicebefore she stepped out from behind a tree. He hadn't been able to sense her!! Then he realized something was wrong with her chi now that he could, "Misao are YOU PREGNANT?!?!?!" she smiled and blushed. Kenshin, who took that for a yes was so startled he tripped. Misao spoke before he could say anything, "Kenshin I need help." They sat down as she started...

"When my mother gave birth to me she lost the use of her legs a month before and after the birth. This was due to her being so petite. They tell me that this is hereditary and that this will happen to me for the same reasons. I cannot be on my own when that happens, and there are these ninjas after me and I know I shouldn't be asking you to put your family in danger but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. But you can't write the Aoiya. I don't want them to know either where I am or what is happening. I'm 18 weeks along right now. please?"

She said this all very fast, as Misao is prone to do when she was excited but after Kenshin figured it all out he understood the letters from the Aoiya the past four months. He smiled at Misao, "Of course you can stay here, who is after you?" "they killed my parents." "okay come on and we'll discuss this with Koaru." So they went to the dojo.

They spent the afternoon talking. Though they weren't happy about Misao's decision they respected her judgment.

----------------------------------------------------------

Afew days later, she went on a trip to the other side of town to visit Omayu. Once there she explained everything, she could trust Omayu, who was Aoshi's sister five years to the senior she was also Misao Kenpo/kunai teacher after Hannya left. She asked if there was a way to get a message to Aoshi that he would not way to trace. After much debate they decided to send it to Hiei. With the letter on the way she went home in a happy mood knowing that she finally resolved that and would ask Kenshin to send a message once the child was born. The Januaray air whistled around her as she went back to the dojo.

--------------------------------------------------------

In Kyoto at the Aoiya Hiei was questioning the wisdom of having a friend in the Onwanban-shu who was also the love of one of the most powerful swords men in Kyoto, save Hiko. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. _Here it goes_ he thought as he resigned himself to knocking. A woman answered, _probably Omasu_ he thought as he said that he must speak with Aoshi Shinomori. She led him to an office in the rear of the restaurant. After entering he waited until he had at least a portion of the ninja's attention before saying "I have a message from Misao". At that statement Aoshi went completely still. He turned towards him and said in a low, dangerous voice "lets see". Hiei gave him the letter and waited for the storm. Aoshi read the letter several times to make sure he read correctly, it stated that Misao was fine, that she would contact him in six weeks to tell him of her location, but it also told of the night when Aoshi was poisoned coming from Himuras, not much only that it was vicophor and that Hiei had the antidote of the memory loss, and that he should take it.

He looked up at Hiei who was studying his office with great interest. "So where did you get this and where is she?" he asked. Hiei looked at him and said, "look I got a message too and it said that I'm not to answer either of those questions, it also orders me to give you the correct amount of lyserbilo and I want to know why since this isn't the easiest stuff to deal with." He had said this defensively and was getting angrier. After almost twenty minutes of arguing at the peak of loosing control they finally agreed on what Misao had ordered. Aoshi was told the effects of the drug and took it to his room, informing Okina of what had transpired along the way.

The dream began: He was sitting up and moving towards Misao who looked terribly upset. He couldn't stop or control himself she looked so beautiful and he needed the fire it would bring. He did try to talk with her tell her what was happening and tried to get her to run, however once she understood what was happening she accepted it and submitted to it. They talked afterwards about many things, she mentioned growing up, and Hiei, but Aoshi soon fell back to his unconscious state.

Aoshi sat up quickly, it was dark save a candle Hiei had lit. Then he remembered everything, including something else, Misao hadn't been a virgin. "I suppose now you want to ask me about why Misao wasn't a virgin" Aoshi jumped a foot, he had forgotten that Hiei was there, "I'm not a mind-reader but Misao told me basically what happened in her letter and I probably should explain" Aoshi nodded for him to continue not liking where this was going at all, "while you were away Misao did do some spying between her adventuring every where after you. Once she was caught. When she didn't turn up the next day I went after her to the Futishang camp. I knew where she had been for she had asked my advice on the matter. When I showed up and found she was unconscious from a slap to the face. I carried her to my house not really knowing the Oniwanban-shu. Once awake she told me how they had used her for pleasure that night, she was only 13 at the time, I was 15. We agreed not to tell anyone. But I thought you should know.You seem to care a great deal about her."

This took awhile to sink in as Aoshi sat there. He finally told Hiei to leave after asking where he could reach him later. After Hiei left Aoshi sunk down in defeat _I failed to protect her from every thing_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her stomach had become impossible to do anything with. Yahiko was having the time of his life. Between learning the techniques Misao wanted to teach and teasing her at the same time. Misao was having fun spending time with Kenji. she would watch Kenji for a while during Kaoru's classes in the morning, then she would hand him to his father while she proceeded to teach Kaoru to familarize herself with the kitchen. then during the beginners class (that Yahiko wasn't part of) Misao would take Yahiko and Kenji to the back yard and she would instruct Yahiko as the young swordsman entertained Kenji with tricks.

And so the time passed into Febuaray, and she began to loose balance in the second week of February.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

this is actually shorter than i wanted it to be...i'll try for longer chapters in the future


	5. Is There Love?

_disclaimer:_ I don't own RuroKen characters  
this chapter has a little implications as far as the rating goes

**_Is There Love?_**

It was a month later when Misao started to have trouble. She already had lost use of her legs and it was driving her stir crazy, and she was driving everyone else stir crazy. Her mood swings were getting more and more erratic until they focused on depression and fear most of the time. Megumi finally decided that if she wasn't cheered up soon she, and the child, would die. So they sent a message to the Aoiya.

The message came to Aoshi who read it first, it said only to have Aoshi hurry down for Misao's sake, and he promptly walked outside saying he was going to Misao. He made it there in a day and went straight to the dojo, but they weren't there. By process of elimination he wound up at the clinic. Where he did find them alright, Kenshin saw him first. He smile tiredly and tapped Koaru on the shoulder. They told him, over lunch, what had happened to last few months. As they had just finished and only had eating to do a yell from a room over rang through the air. They all ran to the room to find Misao in tears ramming her head against the wall. Aoshi quickly went to her, taking her shoulders preventing further injury. Misao was so disoriented that she didn't recognize him for a moment and when she did she began to cry. Aoshi looked to Kenshin then found they had all left them alone. Aoshi turned back to Misao and tried to calm her down. Finally he gave up trying to talk to her since she wouldn't look at him or listen, and he took her into his arms and held her.

Her sobs quieted after a while and he released her enough to look at her. She wouldn't come out of her fetal position or the closest position she could get with her stomach.

"Misao, why didn't you tell me?" she waited a minute and answered "I planned on telling you about it that night except I had to leave, I wouldn't endanger any of you" she started to cry again. After a few minutes she continued, "the Caeku-shu have found me" that startled Aoshi, "they believed you were dead though and disbanded" she just shook her head. They sat there for a long time before Aoshi noticed Misao was asleep.

After she had stopped sobbing, Aoshi tried to lay her in the bed. He was still attempting when Kenshin and Megumi entered. After a moment Megumi spoke, "you should stay with her, she wants, and needs, that comfort." And she pointed to the reason Aoshi couldn't straighten after trying to set Misao down, Misao had his shirt in a death grip. Aoshi just stared at the hands as if he couldn't comprehend their existence. Finally Megumi left, after taking the items she had come for. After her departure, Kenshin tried to explain to Aoshi, "Misao is worried. She knows that this wasn't of free choice for you and she wants to know if this is what you really want. She doesn't want to lose you again" Aoshi just looked at Misao with tender eyes _she never has had to worry about that, not since I came back_ he just said "thank you Himura, for everything you've done" Kenshin just smiled that rurouni smile then was dragged out of the room by his hair as Koaru needed "a word".

After they left Aoshi laid Misao out on the futon, but this time he laid next to her.

When she woke up he was still there staring at her beautiful features. When he saw her awake he looked into her sparkling ocean eyes and gave her the tiniest smile. She smiled and snuggled up near him until she remembered where they were and why. At that she drew back with a gasp, she looked at him with frightened eyes waiting for him to say something, "You really should eat something Misao" he said as he began to get food from a tray that had been left earlier that morning. "What are you doing here?" "I got a letter for the Himuras to high tail myself down here as fast as I could, without a reason. Careful that's hot" he said this as he handed her a cup of tea realizing she wasn't paying any attention to it at all. She gave a slight shriek and dropped it, Aoshi was already there to catch it though. She began to shake again, repeating how sorry she was over and over. Aoshi pulled her into his embrace shushing her and stroking her back wanting her to smile instead of feel upset over him. After a few minutes Misao fell into a real sleep and Aoshi left the room to talk to Megumi, he was confused.

-

When Misao awoke she looked around, _maybe I imagined Aoshi_ she thought as she tried to remember what else had happened. Her chi was completely unhidden as she had lost that ability a week ago. Aoshi was only one room over and felt the change in her chi. Kenshin got up saying he would move her outside so she could see the sun and participate in the activities of the day. Kenshinleft to do this, Aoshi went outside towatch his Misao be carried out there and sat her on the porch. He took her breakfast tray from Megumi saying he'd give it to her.

As he approached he wondered what to say, he finally just sat down next to her and tapped her. She jumped six inches, she lost the ability to sense chi when she lost the ability to control it. She turned and saw him there holding a tray. "Aoshi…, I'm not hungry thanks" she looked back out at Kenshin who was chasing Kenji to get his laundry back. "Misao please eat, you need to" he said mainly to get her to look at him, which she did. He softened his eyes andmelted away her resolve and worry, she nodded. Aoshi however wouldn't hand her the tray, he instead put her in his lap and began feeding her. He held her back with tender hands and used chopsticks to bring food to her mouth. While she was chewing he said, "Hiei told me about the Futishang mission" she nearly choked on her mouthful at that statement. "He did, did he" she said in a voice he recognized as very dangerous for Hiei, "I'm sorry" she looked at me with a question in her eyes _sorry?_ "for not being there to protect you then, and for not protecting you 7 months ago" he looked away hiding his beautiful eyes from sight under his long bangs. She reached up and with her hand guided his chin to look at her, she could see guilt in his eyes. "you need to be sorry for nothing" she said and when she saw him about to turn away again she raised herself and brushed his lips with hers. He looked at her and then pulled her into a kiss of his own, using his arm behind her to prevent her from moving away. He relized with joy that she never meant to. She moaned as his tongue took her deeper into emotions and submitted to his kiss.

They parted as they soon needed breath. Ocean met blue-green as they just stared at each other niether knowing what to say next. Suddenly PLOP!

Kenji had decided he wanted to join them on the porch and had promtly jumped on his favorite babysitter's lap. Misao looked down at him and then over ot his father, who was rather upset and gathering laundry that had been scattered around the yard, Kenji actually was still holding a small armful. He looked up at Aoshi and stood on Misao lap, misoa put her hands on his waist for balance."Are you Aoshi?" he was staring intently at Aoshi, who just nodded at his question. Kenji looked at Misao who was smiling, albiet in a bewildered way. Then he promtly bopped Aoshi on the head, "what took you so long? Mi Mi has been worried"he was pouting. Aoshi turned to Misao and she looked away blushing. Kenshin finally located his son in their lap and was coming for the rest of his laundry. Kenji leaped away but Misao grabbed him, "You should give those back to your father and we can play together until Ayame and Suzume get here" Kenji looked at her and smiled, them much to Kenshins dismay he through the supposedly clean laundry in the air shouting, "WEEEEEEEEEE come on lets go around back" he got up and ran off. Misao looked up at Aoshi and he nodded and lifted her easily.

-

As evening dwindled Misao relaxed against Aoshi. He too was lulled into a sense of security as he held his love in his arms; so much so that he almost didn't see the arrow whirling towards them, almost…

He leaped up and into the dojo as the Caeku-shu clan landed in the yard. Misao, thoroughly awake from the movement got out of Aoshi's arms and prepared to defend herself with kunai.

Aoshi, likewise, unsheathed his kodachi's and, making sure Misao was behind him and safe, he attacked.

* * *

hi i'm going back through to do some revising, but i'm not sure if i should finish this fanfic  
I'm going to wait for some reviews  
please tell me what you guys want 


	6. Attack!

sorry it took so long to get this up but i had a trip and then exams

* * *

**_Attack!_**

They must have made some noise because Kenshin and Kaoru showed–up with Sano and Megumi right behind them. Kenshin and Sano joined the battle as Kaoru and Megumi headed for Misao, who was throwing kunai at all who made it past her defenders.

By the time they reached Misao she had 8 kunai left and was panting. The weight of her child was a great stress on her body, this combined with the stress of battle was too much for her to handle. She only had 3 months to go before childbirth however due to her petite size to say she was having difficulty would be an understatement.

Kaoru defended them while Megumi attempted to help Misao calm down. Meanwhile the battle came to a close with Kenshin and Sano finishing three and Aoshi dispatching two. As Aoshi hit the last one, the man tossed a dart towards the ladies which hit Misao. "Death to Makimachi" sputtered out as he fell into unconsciousness.

Aoshi rushed over to Misao as Megumi took the dart and studied it, "This has a sort of drug, I need to know what it is". Sano got up and strode to the man who threw it. Megumi told Kenshin and Kaoru to take Aoshi and Misao to their room.

After some shaking, the man came too…

"I need to know what was on that dart" Megumi ordered sternly.

"I'll bet you do" the guy sneered.

"Hey, if you won't answer to Fox Lady here I'll give you to Aoshi Shinomori and let him use his Oniwanban methods to get it out of you, Misao is carrying **his** child you know."

The man paled and thought for a moment, "Aw, it won't do you any good. It was Snikercolouene and there is no antidote." Sano snarled and punched the guy out. He turned to Megumi, "Err. Sorry I hope you didn't need anything more from this jerk"…"Fox?"

She was pale, stunned by what she had just heard, "go get Sir Ken and Kaoru please Sano."

_Geez, Megumi must really be worried if she's calling me Sano_ he thought as he went to do her bidding _this isn't good for weasel or that icicle of a love she has._

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Misao started to sweat and pant. Aoshi, who was holding her hand noticed her squeezing it as she attempted to hide the pain.

"Misao is something wrong?" he asked her _Oh no Aoshi can't find out but it hurts_ she gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, looked up. "No I'm fine, just tired from the fight. Why do you ask?" she said as she tried to avoid Aoshi's eyes, that would undo her.

"Because if you get any more 'tired' you're liable to break my hand" he answered gently. Misao started to release his hand but he wouldn't let her go, "Misao what is wrong"he said with a little more force. He cradled her chin in his hands, lifting her face until she was forced to look him in the eyes.

When she did he saw the pain and tears in her eyes, it nearly tore his heart out. He looked up to talk to Kenshin only to find him and Koaru gone.

He looked at Misao who was biting her lip, avoiding his eyes again. she was rocking back and forth holding her sides. He could tell she was trying not to make a sound, "Misao" he picked her up and cradled her close. She took his shirt into her fist and held on tight

_I can't hold on much longer_ Misao thought as she squeezed her eyes in an atempt to block the pain in her stomach. suddenly Megumi's hand was under her chin lifting her head, "Misao look at me."

Megumi wasn't very sure how to explain this to the pregnant ninja and her love but_ here it goes. _"the dart had a poison on it" she stopped not knowing how to go on, the last thing she needed was panick but she wasn't sure how to explain the next part without it.

Aoshi, when he heard, looked at Misao who was barely listening if at all. She was in too much pain to hear what Megumi was saying.

"this drug is very complicated but there is a way to work around it but it rarely works" Megumi finished her explanation quickly, dying oout as she reached the end.

Misao had reached to end of her ability to supress the pain and had begun to whimper. Aoshi laid her on the floor and she hugged him tight. He wasn't sure what to do. Although Misao had always been the only one to hug him, he hadn't allowed it since he was 15, the Okashira doesn't 'hug'.

Megumi was trying to get the girl's attention, which was next to impossible, until Aoshi noticed. With his help she got Misao's attention long enough to give her quick instructions, "MisaoI want you to yell as loud as you can and as long as you can." Aoshi looked at Misao who hesitated

then screamed...

* * *

i need help, i'm still debateing on if should they loose their child  
if they keep it great  
if they don't itwill send Misao in to a depression that Aoshi will have to help her through  
so i can't decide""


	7. Reality Begins

Megumi was trying to get the girl's attention, which was next to impossible, until Aoshi noticed. With his help she got Misao's attention long enough to give her quick instructions, "Misao I want you to yell as loud as you can and as long as you can." Aoshi looked at Misao who hesitated

then screamed...

**Reality Begins**

After she had released all the stored up energy she slumped back. Aoshi caught her as her fell. her breathing coming in short pants but she seemed to have relaxed.

Megumi looked up at the tall ninja who was carefully setting his love down. Aoshi laid her on the blanket and just aontinued holding her head in his arms.

Megumi had to speak though, "Aoshi, she must give birth soon or she will loose the child, and possibly even her life" Aoshi just looked up at her, she gasped as she saw the pain and vulnerability in his eyes.

"Please Megumi. I don't want to loose either of them. Please… help."

Megumi looked at him a moment. then she sighed and turned to Kenshin and Kaoru. They began preparing the room for the birth.

Aoshi was in his own world. The only thing that was real was Misao.

* * *

Several minutes later Misao began to rouse. She opened her eyes to see Aoshi staring at her. 

"you're back" he breathed a sigh of relief. "what's happening?" "you're going to have our baby, soon"

her eyes got wide, "NO its too soon" "there is no choice. If you don't we might loose both of you. I couldn't handles that. I need you here and I want this child."

She just looked at him with loving eyes, "I'm not going anywhere" then she began to pant really hard.

The contractions had started...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

it has been a long time since i last updated. this chapter has been in my computer for months now but time is a problem  
this chapter isn't done, i just am not quite satisfied with the rest yet. Have patients and Fayth And PLZ PLZ PLZ read and review. I want to know if this story is worht finishing.


End file.
